Kat Slater
' Kathleen "Kat" Moon' (nee Slater) is played by Jessie Wallace. She first arrived in Albert Square in 2000 and left for a short time in 2004. She returned to the show for a couple of months in 2005 before leaving again on Christmas Day. In 2010, she returned with husband Alfie, heavily pregnant. She gave birth at the end of 2010 to a baby boy named Tommy. Local resident Ronnie swapped her stillborn son James with Tommy on New Year's Eve and for months Kat believed her son was dead. Four months later it was revealed that Tommy was alive and well and was being raised by Ronnie as James. Kat briefly left Walford in 2012, but returned in June 2012 when she was told by Alfie, who had had a phone call from Roxy, that Jean was unwell. Arrival Kat Slater and her family arrived in Albert Square on the 18th September 2000 on the day of Ethel Skinner's funeral. They moved into 23 Albert Square. Kats first couple of months in Albert Square saw her fall for Anthony Trueman but her way of living got in the way of their relationship. My Daughter When Kat’s ‘sister‘, Zoe, planned to leave London to work with their uncle, Harry Slater, in Spain, she shouted down Kat’s objections with ‘You can’t tell me what to do, you ain’t my mother.’, to which Kat replied ‘Yes, I am.‘ The story was revealed that Harry had raped her, getting her pregnant at the age of thirteen. Her father Charlie Slater, Harry’s brother, was unaware of this, assuming that the father was a boy with whom Kat attended school. He and his late wife Viv raised Zoe as their daughter. The woman Zoe had called her mother was really her grandmother, her ‘dad’ was really her grandfather; her ‘sister’ was her mother and her ‘uncle’ was her father. Zoe fled Albert Square, and Kat slashed her wrists in despair. One of Kat’s boyfriends was Dr. Anthony Trueman. He was mesmerised by her, and they had a lot of fun, but Kat ditched him when he told her he was falling in love with her. Her daughter, Zoe, later became engaged to Anthony, much to the disapproval of Kat and the rest of the Slater family. Zoe cut all ties with Kat over this. As the wedding approached, Zoe disappeared saying, when she reappeared, that she had needed to get away and think about the serious step she was about to take. She was devastated to find Anthony and Kat were back together, this time in a more serious relationship. Kat realised Anthony’s doctor and ‘posh’ friends looked down on her, and that she and Anthony would never fit together, and they broke up. Kat later discovered she was pregnant with Anthony’s baby. She thought about having an abortion but decided to keep the baby. Unfortunately, she had a miscarriage and was comforted by Alfie Moon. Kat and Alfie Begins Kat’s relationship with Alfie Moon was notable rocky. After months of harbouring his secret while Kat was away, Alfie decided to tell her how he felt, but she returned from New York engaged to local gangster Andy Hunter. Just before the wedding, Kat visited Alfie’s grandmother, Victoria Moon, in hospital, and thinking she was asleep, admitted to loving Alfie. Victoria told Alfie when he visited, and he rushed to Kat and Andy Hunter’s wedding to tell Kat how he felt just as she was about to marry Andy. The pair risked their lives by jilting Andy and marrying on Christmas Day 2003, but when Andy was battered by some heavies, Kat and Alfie took him in and nursed him back to health. After five months of bliss running The Queen Victoria pub, Alfie borrowed money from Andy to bail out Kat’s father, Charlie, who had been arrested for beating up Graham Foster, the man who raped Kat’s younger sister, Little Mo. Andy turned nasty and began to demand cash every week, knowing Alfie couldn’t afford it. Andy’s plan (to wreck the Moons' marriage) worked and Andy offered Kat a chance to clear the debt by sleeping with him. She reluctantly slept with Andy just as Alfie got the money. Andy kept the money and gave Alfie a video tape of him and Kat together. The marriage quickly started falling apart, and after Kat’s boozy antics, Alfie threw her out, and she left to stay with a friend. Now separated from Kat, Alfie started a relationship with Kat’s sister, Little Mo Mitchell, whose marriage fell apart after she had refused to abort the pregnancy resulting from Graham's attack. Alfie helped Mo look after her baby, Freddie, and the pair were about to announce that they were an item just as Kat returned. They decided to delay things, and Kat made it clear that she wanted Alfie back. Alfie was torn between the sisters, but eventually chose Kat. He let Mo down gently, and they gave each other a goodbye kiss, which Mo’s estranged husband, Billy Mitchell (the only other person to know of their secret romance) mistook for them getting together, and drunkenly offered his congratulations to Alfie and Little Mo in the pub, blowing the secret. Kat blew a fuse, and after a dramatic showdown, decided not to get back with Alfie so she wouldn’t break her sister’s heart. Happy Ending After Kat returned to Walford in May 2005, following a stint in prison, she and Zoe built a strong mother daughter relationship. Kat noticed that Zoe seemed withdrawn, and when Zoe decided to leave the Square, Kat was determined to find out what had happened. Eventually, Zoe told Kat about her part in the death and burial of Den Watts, and how Chrissie Watts had let her think she had killed him. Kat was deeply shocked, and initially refused to speak to Zoe out of disgust. Kat eventually forgave Zoe just as she was leaving for Ibiza in June 2005, and swore revenge against Chrissie for putting Zoe through hell. The body of Den Watts was dug up on Dennis Rickman and Sharon Watts’s wedding day (August 29th, 2005) by Sam Mitchell, Chrissie and Zoe’s accomplice in Den’s murder. Kat didn’t stop Sam being arrested despite knowing Chrissie was responsible, wanting to make sure Zoe’s name would be kept out of the investigation of Den’s death. Kat and Alfie were reunited soon after, due to Kat’s relationship with Alfie’s grandmother, who was dying from aortic aneurysm. After Kat helped Alfie complete some of Victoria’s final wishes and get over her death on December 16, 2005, their feelings for each other rekindled. Alfie announced his wish to drive across the United States (purchasing a ford Capri for this purpose), and it seemed that he had gone when he waved goodbye to a tearful Kat on Christmas Day, 2005. After drowning her sorrows in the pub, Kat was stunned to see Alfie waiting outside the pub for her. Kat, elated, got into the car with Alfie bare foot, leaving her belongings behind and saying goodbye to Little Mo and cousin Stacey to leave Walford for a new life. Kat was mentioned in March 2009 by Charlie and Mo after she sent them a postcard from Las Vegas. Return Kat returned to Walford in September 2010, fleeing from a man she and Alfie conned for money. When Alfie arrived, Kat was displeased to see him, and revealed to her family that Alfie had spent time in prison and she was now pregnant with another man's child. In an attempt to prove himself responsible, Alfie leased The Queen Victoria. He struggled to raise the rent, and entered into a partnership with his cousin Michael Moon unaware that Michael was the father of Kat's baby. After an argument with Alfie, Kat agreed to move to Spain with Michael, but ultimately changed her mind and reconciled with her husband. Kat gave birth to Tommy, and was rushed to hospital the next day due to complications. While she and Alfie were absent, James, the newborn son of local resident Ronnie Branning, died of sudden infant death syndrome. Ronnie swapped the babies in an act of desperation. A devastated Kat believed her father was to blame for Tommy's death, as he left him alone to go for a drink. After the funeral, Ronnie attempted to return Tommy, but Kat misunderstood and thought that she was rejecting James. Charlie opted to leave Walford, although Kat forgave him before he departed. She was shocked when Michael returned to see his son, and upset when he showed no emotion upon learning that he had died. Kat's friend Martina Quinn and her daughter Shenice visited from Spain, and after they left Kat and Alfie, missing Shenice, considered IVF to try for another baby. Their consultant felt it was too soon, and their relationship began to break down once again, but eventually they reconciled. Four months after taking Tommy, Ronnie returned him and handed herself in to the police. Kat reacted with disbelief, but a DNA test revealed the truth, and Kat was reunited with Tommy. Kat was initially furious with Ronnie, but forgave her when she was sentenced to three years in prison. Kat and Alfie took aholiday in Spain, and brought Shenice back with them. Upon their return, Kat discovered that she was pregnant again. Alfie believed that he cannot have children and assumed Kat has cheated on him, despite her insistence to the contrary. Alfie learned that he was wrong, but Kat was hurt by his accusation and would not let him near her, even after suffering a miscarriage. Kat had a one-night stand with Mark Garland which she quickly regretted. She eventually confessed to Alfie, and told him that her behaviour is how she is and always will be. Alfie told Kat he would rather have her cheat on him than not have her in his life. The couple attempted to mend relations with each other over Christmas, but Alfie overheared Kat saying that she thinks he no longer loves her. Alfie booked a session with a marriage counsellor, which Kat initially refused to attend. She turned up late, and Alfie told her the counsellor never arrived. Alfie paid his friend Gerry to pretend to be a marriage counsellor, who comes to their home. When Alfie deliberately left Kat and Gerry alone, she told Gerry that she believed Alfie did not love her anymore and so she wanted to ultimately end their marriage. After Charlie suffers a stroke, Kat stayed with him for a number of months. Kat returned in June 2011 when she received news that her Aunt Jean was unwell. She found her Aunt in a bath full of water fully dressed and clearly distressed, in the Queen Vic. '2012' In early 2012, Kat left Walford temporarily to live with Charlie, as he was very unwell, taking Tommy with her. In the meantime, Alfie was left in charge of the pub, and Roxy was kicked out of her house, so Alfie let Roxy work in the Vic and live with him temporarily. Roxy had a crush on Alfie, but Alfie felt nothing for her, so when Kat returned on 6th June 2012, she made it clear that she wanted Roxy out. Jean was having another breakdown as Michael had taken all of the Vic's money, £10,000. Kat and Alfie returned to find Jean in the bath. She confronted Michael about it, but he denied he has it and that any of it ever happened. Family *Father: Charlie Slater *Mother: Viv Slater *Grandmother: Mo Harris *Grandfather: Stuart Mullins *Sisters: Lynne Hobbs, Little Mo Mitchell, Belinda Peacock *Sons: Tommy Moon *Daughters: Zoe Slater *Nephews: Freddie Mitchell *Uncles: Harry Slater *Other Relatives: Stacey Branning, Lily Branning, Sean Slater, Jean Slater *Husbands: Alfie Moon *Romances: Antony Trueman, Steve Owen, Paul Trueman, Garry Hobbs, Andy Hunter, Michael Moon, Mark Garland, Jack, Max or Derek Branning Names *Kat Moon *Kat Slater Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Mothers Category:Regular Characters Category:Slater Family Category:Moon Family Category:The Moon Family